


Weed

by arnethyst



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnethyst/pseuds/arnethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst and Vidalia relax like they did when they were younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weed

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't comfortable with drug use (specifically marijuana), I recommend you leave.
> 
> Short one-shot.

“I dunno about this,” Vidalia said, looking at the joint between her fingers hesitantly. “I mean, I’ve got two kids I gotta take care of, I don’t wanna be a bad influence on them. Things are different now than they were back then.”  
“Relax, knucklehead!” Amethyst grabbed a lighter from a drawer. “It’s just once, & we used to do this so much back then! You should know what to expect, right?”  
Vidalia stared at the joint, wanting to join in with Amethyst, but also wanting to be a good parent at the same time.  
“C’mon,” Amethyst held the lighter up to her joint & lit it. “Let’s just chill.” She lit Vidalia’s joint & put her own into her mouth.  
Not wanting to waste a good joint, she put the lit joint in her mouth & breathed in.  
“Oh man,” she exhaled, flopping backwards onto the couch. “I forgot how great this feels. Hey, you got any ice cream?”  
“Heck yeah I do!” Amethyst bolted towards the freezer & tossed Vidalia a carton of vanilla ice cream. Grabbing a container of chocolate, she flopped back down on the couch & shoved a fistful of it into her mouth, then took another puff of her joint.  
“We need to do this more often,” Vidalia said, scooping out a large spoonful of vanilla from the container. “Just vegging out, smoking some weed, like the good ol’ times.” After eating the spoonful, she inhaled some more & coughed a bit.   
“Oh man, you’re a bit rusty, aren’t ya? I got over the worst of the coughing phase a LONG time ago.” She relit her joint.  
“Oh yeah! I was wondering how you were keeping yourself together. You used to break out in such awful coughing fits.”  
“Hey! Don’t remind me!” She playfully shoved Vidalia, ice cream spilling on her shirt. Both laughing, Amethyst got up & grabbed a towel & tossed it at Vidalia’s face.  
Wiping her shirt clean, a concerned thought hit Vidalia.  
“Hey, where’s Steven? I don’t want him seeing us like this.”  
“Oh, he’s fine! I told him to go to the Big Donut & fetch us some donuts for later. He doesn’t think you’re gonna be here for another few hours, so he’s probably out doing Steven stuff.”  
“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t think this is stuff he should be exposed to yet…”  
“Man, when did you turn into such a worry wart? Quit being lame & just relax.” She tossed the lighter to Vidalia.  
“…Yeah, you’re right. I haven’t had time to relax in a while, what with Onion starting trouble & the constant fighting between Sour Cream & Yellowtail.” She lit up & inhaled.  
“Yeah, I haven’t relaxed much either lately. I keep smoking this stuff, but all it does is make me wanna eat.” She sprawled out on the floor. “Ever since Rose…y’know…things just haven’t been the same.” She sighed.  
Vidalia exhaled. “Y’know, if you need to talk to anyone, I’m here, right? My door’s always open, even to stoners like you.” She tossed Amethyst the lighter.  
Amethyst gave a small smile & sat up. “Thanks, Vi. I really miss doing this kinda junk with you, y’know?” She lit up. “I dunno why we didn’t do this earlier.”  
“Yeah, I think we both needed it.” She took another massive scoop out of the ice cream container & ate it.


End file.
